carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan A Railfreight
Nathan A Railfreight(known as Network Build 2015-2016) is a railway freight operator created by NewBuildmini and CarlPIandog. History Network Build was the first railway company created by Carl and Build. It's name was a play on the real life Network Rail. However, unlike the real life Network Rail which only maintained the track and crossings, Network Build ran trains and services aswell. It's primary operating place was Roarke Crossing, there was only one small freemodelled station, and a lot of level crossings. It had a main MCG crossing and a signal box next to it. The crossing had french style flashing red lights. It was 2015, so no automatic sensors were made at that time, so every crossing that would be automatic was operated from the signal box. It had a Class 153 that didn't look like the real thing since it was short, it was 2015 so the Pendennis's 153 that CR borrowed wasn't free yet. Also it had an automatic train, but since it was 2015, it didn't go smooth like most trains do now. It just looked like it was teleporting a lot. Carl figured out how to make the smooth train by figuring out KrisReay (aka DUCKEGG121)'s , a long time enemy of Carl and Build ever since C&B (Carl and Build) became friends in early 2012, method and scripts. Build says he got the idea to build Roarke from a brainwave during a boring class in school. Roarke aswell had those rock wall things, light grey, and inaccessible tunnels like in Jailbreak on the train enter/exit portals and the highway too. One of the inaccessible tunnels was turned into an accessible one when the map was extended later to the north. To the north, it had a canal/river and a drawbridge that was broken since Build didn't know how to script back then. There was an inaccessible to cars area to the west with a small dirt UWC/foot crossing at the depot. Finally, in 2018, DB Schenker closed down, and shortages of freight caused Rotain's companies to go downhill, but then Network Build was revived into Nathan A Railfreight, named in honor of a UK level crossing filmer, Nathan A RF. It inherited a couple of Class 70's from DB Schenker. The Downhill Era But ever since Buildminicountry123, aka the old main account was deleted for him hacking Carl once and deleting his easter eggs, he did not back up the recent version, so NB started to go downhill. Only the old version without the extension was backed up by Carl. Finally, in winter 2015 NB ceased to exist. Network Build Railfreight In July 2016, C&B attempted to revive it by turning it into a railway cargo company. It was called NBRF, Network Build Railfreight. The logo was the same, but instead of red it was turned blue and RF added to the end. But it closed again in August 2016. There are easter eggs of former NB routes in Foxton and Area, such as Wardsey Halt. Shutdown Network Build was constantly being spammed with scam sites, so Carl had no choice but to shut it down. In August 2016, Network Build / Network Build Railfreight was shutdown for good. Revival In 2018 it was revived as Nathan A Railfreight due to the fact DB Schenker closed down. Category:TOC